Jalousie Lycanthropique
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Peter. Peter. Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Et ça commençait à l'énerver un peu. Juste un peu. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son oncle, mais là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup! [STEREK]


**Note : Me voilà avec un nouveau drabb-... Euh non. Avec un OS. A la base, cette idée était censée être un pauvre petit drabble. Et puis, Peter étant Peter, je me suis retrouvée avec 1100 et quelques mots. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, Peter est de ce côté-ci *montre la droite*.**

**Je te dédie cet OS, Skayt. Parce que tu me pousses chaque jour à écrire un peu plus. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Peter.**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Pour ceux qui suivent "Quotidiens au Clair de Lune". Je prie pour que vous ayez votre pas-drabble de la journée...**

**Instant pub : Si vous voulez savoir comment Derek fait la lessive, vous pouvez toujours aller lire "Lessive Crapuleuse" de Lessa-chan. C'est son tout premier OS, et franchement, elle se débrouille à merveille! Alors go!**

* * *

**Jalousie Lycanthropique**

**1110 mots**

Stiles était dans la cuisine, les mains dans la pâte à gâteau, chahutant doucement avec Derek, qui se trouvait assis face à lui, sur une chaise haute. Il fredonnait, souriant de toutes ses dents à son petit-ami, en face de lui, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le loup suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention, tendant un bras lorsque le garçon s'emmêlait dans ses pieds, le relevant pour lui éviter la chute; ou encore pour rattraper in extremis un objet tombant à du plan de travail.

\- Derek, tu savais que Peter m'avait proposé de me faire mordre ? 'fin, tu dois le savoir, parce que je ne vois pas monsieur le psychopathe trop mignon chercher à te cacher ça. Je le vois plutôt fanfaronner, en te tournant autour, en chantonnant qu'il avait failli me transformer et-

\- Stiles. Tais-toi.

\- T'aurais fait quoi si Peter m'avait mordu ? Hein ? Ou si Peter, il-

Derek gronda, exaspéré, le visage complètement fermé.

\- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, « Peter, Peter ». Mais va le retrouver, ton _Peter_.

Stiles le regarda, faussement scandalisé, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet.

\- Derek.

\- Quoi ! Grogna le loup, clairement sur la défensive, les yeux rouges de colère.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Sourwolf ? Pouffa Stiles. Moi, avec Peter ? Écoute. Je ne nie pas que je l'aime bien. Il est cool, drôle et en plus, il est plus souvent là que toi. Mais, continua le garçon, avant de se faire interrompre. Mais, c'est toi mon louloup préféré. Enfin... non, c'est Scott, mon loup favoris, mais toi, c'est pas pareil. Parce que toi, tu fais des câlins, des bisous. Pas que Scottie fasse pas ça, enfin, les câlins quoi. Mais c'est pas toi, Scottie c'est p-

N'attendant pas la fin de la tirade de son petit-ami, Derek se glissa derrière lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses hanches fines, où s'accrochait maladroitement la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon un peu trop lâche. Stiles gémit, sentant les mains brûlantes de son amant passer la barrière du tissu de son tee-shirt rouge, pour le remonter et ainsi, pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Instinctivement, sa tête bascula en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou à Derek, qui gronda son assentiment. Il alla titiller la peau découverte, parsemée de grains de beauté, léchant sa carotide de sa langue. Il remonta cette dernière pour aller sucer la peau derrière l'oreille de Stiles, qui se tendit dans les bras musculeux du lycanthrope.

\- Sourwolf, haleta l'humain, les jambes tremblotantes. C'est pas du jeu.

Le loup ne répondit rien, se contentant de souffler sur le suçon nouvellement formé, faisant tressaillir le corps de son amant. Il continua ses caresses sur le bas-ventre, frôlant de temps à autre le liséré de son boxer, tout en allant suçoter la mâchoire anguleuse mais lisse.

\- Stiles, je... Oh. OH. Pardon. Je voulais pas ! Je... Oh mon dieu !

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, l'humain sursauta, entendant les pas rapides de Scott s'enfuir de la cuisine, les fuyant comme la peste. Et Derek s'était mis à gronder.

\- Range les dents, Sourwolf, gémit Stiles. Tu me fais mal.

Le loup-garou finit par le lâcher, non sans lancer un regard coléreux et agacé vers la porte où avait disparu l'ancien Bêta.

\- Je vais le voir. Et arrête de grogner, Louloup ! Ça fait pas gentil, comme ça. Je sais que t'es pas foncièrement genti-

Il leva les mains devant lui, toujours pleines de pâte à gâteau, tout en se reculant, ne tournant pas le dos à Derek.

\- On se calme, Derek. Pitié ? Dis-toi qu'au moins, ce n'est que Scott. Ça aurait pu être drôle si ça avait été Pe-

Une fois de plus, le lycanthrope ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, le faisant chuter sans douceur au sol. Stiles couina de douleur, son dos rencontrant le carrelage froid de la cuisine, le loup-garou, montant s'asseoir sur ses jambes et se baissant, fourrageant dans le creux de l'épaule et de la clavicule.

Une tête passa alors par l'embrasure de la porte, à qui l'hyperactif envoya un signal de détresse, les yeux écarquillés d'appréhension.

\- On avait dit pas hors des chambres, les gars ! Bon, je ferme la porte, mais c'est la dernière fois !

Stiles gémit, voulant s'échapper à la poigne de son amant, pestant intérieurement contre la personne qui venait de le laisser à l'agonie, avec un loup jaloux sur le bassin.

_Peter, ce lâche !_

* * *

De son côté, l'oncle Hale s'installa nonchalamment sur le seul fauteuil du loft, passant une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir. Jetant à œil à ses côtés, il vit la silhouette recroquevillée de Scott, qui gémissait des propos sans queue ni tête, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Il soupira de contentement, lançant un coup d'œil vers la porte fermée de la cuisine, d'où provenaient des chouinements qu'il entendait aisément.

Et que le jeune Alpha devait, lui aussi, facilement percevoir, au vue du regard horrifié qu'il lançait à Peter.

Ce dernier ne lui fut d'aucun secours; au contraire, son sourire augmenta d'un cran, les yeux pétillants d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis de très longues années.

\- Fais pas ta prude, Scotty. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient en train de baiser devant toi, non plus, ricana le Bêta.

\- Tais-toiii, couina McCall, renforçant un peu plus la prise qu'il avait sur ses oreilles.

\- Me dis pas que t'as jamais imaginé Stiles faire des trucs avec un mec !

Le vrai Alpha blêmit, et poussa un cri mi-outré, mi-dégoûté.

\- Je suis pas comme toi ! J'imagine pas mon meilleur pote faire... Oh mon dieuuuu ! Qu'ils se taisent, pitié !

Peter dévoila ses dents, souriant comme jamais. L'humain qui habitait désormais sous leur toit venait de pousser un cri des plus évocateurs. Et provocants aussi.

\- La jalousie des loups-garous, c'est pas quelque chose contrôlable, expliqua-t-il, à Scott, qui lui jetait une nouvelle fois un regard épouvanté. Surtout quand l'objet de la jalousie est quelqu'un de la même famille.

_La vie était tellement drôle depuis que Stilinski habitait avec eux._

\- J'ai bien fait d'accepter qu'il s'installe ici, s'exclama Peter, se levant de son siège pour tapoter la tête de McCall. Allez, ça va aller, t'inquiète. Dans une heure ou deux, ils auront terminé !

\- Mmmh, pleurnicha Scott, renfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras, resserrant ses genoux contre son torse, pour se rouler un peu plus en boule.

_Une heure ou deux ? Il n'allait jamais survivre. _

**Hum. Mon cerveau s'excuse platement. Très platement. Entre nous, ça aurait mérité plus. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de Slash M/M que j'évite d'aller plus loin que ce que vous venez de lire :D Dites, ça vous a plu? *yeux d'Isaac battu***

**A bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
